


玉藻前（上）

by GeiTang



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 预警：养父梗，你A他O，观看性爱，下篇自己上





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：养父梗，你A他O，观看性爱，下篇自己上

院长说她这么多年都没有见过我这么恶劣的小孩子，而她教育我时，我正把嘴里叼着的狗尾巴草吐在她脚边，掏了掏耳朵转身离开。

她能把我怎么样呢？赶我走吗？我倒是有点可怜她起码还要再忍受我一年，如果14岁还没有人来领养我，我就要自己养活自己了。这没什么，我是个alpha，虽然13岁，但是那些已经成年的beta和我打架也只有挨打的份，所以经常有穿着长袍的女人领着他们家鼻青脸肿的臭小子来找孤儿院的麻烦，院长肯定恨死我了。

我也没有想要为难她什么，时间到了我自然会离开，如果不是那个男人突然出现的话，准确的说，那个男性omega。那种看起来就矜贵的不行的omega，白色的袍群，有专车司机，整个人干净优雅的像个贵太太，被自家的alpha捧在手里娇惯的那种。

每个小孩都兴奋的不行，乖巧的像刚出生的长颈鹿，脖子要是恨不得跟着他转，我没去，靠在门边看着那个omega给每个小孩发礼物，拉着他们的手笑的很温柔，他长的好看，不是白皮肤姑娘的那种高高在上的好看，精雕的五官却时刻散发风情，那双眼睛笑起来的时候比书里画的阿弗洛狄忒还要美。

说不定跟那位美丽的神祗一样是一个荡妇呢，我冷笑的撵着脚底的蚂蚁，在这种地方可没有人能独享一位这样漂亮的omega。

至于他是怎么选中我的，我不知道也不想知道，我恨透了那些权贵家庭，谁稀罕他们养我？

那个男人对我很和善，总是笑眯眯的，尽管我从来没有什么表情可言，冷漠是我的面具，我不曾脱下，包括那天院长拿着帕子抹眼泪的场景，她的演技真的很差，我明明看到了她弯起的嘴角。

我能很快的适应新环境，不是我想象的那种豪宅，但是一样精致华丽，他也没有像那些有钱人一样养什么猫猫狗狗，或许，养腻了换个品种？我指的是我没错。

令我意外的是他好像并没有对我暴露他的本质，像是天生优雅又单纯干净的处子，但是他不是。

我甚至可以用糜烂来形容他的私生活，他没有固定的伴侣但不代表他不喜欢男人的那玩意儿，他以为我才几岁？一句去睡觉吧就能让我回避，又傻又天真。

我从门外看到那个男人对他的胸脯有亲又咬，肥胖的身体压在他身上似乎让他喘不过气，那个男人，或许这里的人更喜欢叫他市长，一边揉着他鼓胀的胸脯一边叫他“欠操的妓女”，他的信息素被撞的到处都是，又甜又骚，我只是闻一闻就硬了，我对我的养父有反应，即使他在被另一个人操的合不拢腿。

手指在他身体里抽插，他肯定是疼的，嘴唇疼的发白，脸上却又是情欲的潮红，市长没有跟他接吻，只是在他的腺体周围啃咬，逼的他不得不呻吟出声，但是又害怕我听到，那哼叫就像吃不饱的小奶猫。

男人没什么耐心，插进去的时候不等他适应就操到了最深处，没有丝毫的怜惜或者调情，他把身下的人当做是没有感觉的牲口，明明是那样漂亮的脸蛋，哭起来美极了。

他无声的仰头，小肚子猛地向上顶起，绷紧了大口喘息了很久，然后又因为体力不支而颤抖着放下，那个男人很用力，我甚至听到了“噗嗤噗嗤” 的水声，他的嘴巴已经张开却没办法发出任何声音，津液不断往外流，整个人看起来像从水里捞起来的美人鱼，每一处都湿透了。男人的阴茎从体内带出的鲜红软肉看起来比熟透的果实还要甜美，同样的往外冒着汁水。

他在哭，声音越来越大，手紧紧的攥着床单，男人把手指伸进了他的嘴里。

“不想让别人听到就给我好好含着。”

如果不是不能被发现，我真想吹个口哨，说的好像在偷情一样。但是这样被那张小嘴吸着手指一定舒服极了，手指触碰到口中嫩肉的感觉，手指轻轻摩挲着舌头和口腔内壁的感觉，我加快了撸动阴茎的速度，我对那张嘴的渴望比我想象的还要多。

市长在他身上挺动的速度越来越快，额头上也布满了汗液，他哭不动了，只能发出短暂的呻吟，那些甜到发腻的信息素让我有点站不稳，他发出最后一声尖叫时透明的液体从他的肉洞里喷出来，身体不停的颤动，男人也把阴茎拔了出来，扯下安全套，把里面的液体尽数倒进了他的嘴里，我发誓我一定瞳孔放大了，男人乖顺的喝下肮脏的液体，习惯性的舔唇让原本就淫靡的场景又香艳了几分，这是那些站街的妓女都不齿的活，他却做的那样熟练，他的小肚子到底装了多少男人的精液呢？ 

我在裤子上蹭干净了弄脏的手，在男人出来之前淡定的上楼回房间，楼梯上视野也不错，让我看到了市长把钱递到他手上的场景，满是赘肉的身体似乎还想凑过去再吻一下带着红痕的脖子，被床上的人躲过去了，男人骂骂咧咧的把钱摔在床上，一口一个“不识好歹的婊子”的骂着。

我躺在自己的床上，如果不是确定刚刚发生的事都不是梦，我很难相信那个在床上浪叫哭泣的omega是我的养父，即使最后市长用令人恼火的语音羞辱他，那高贵的表情也没有一丝裂痕，好像刚刚在床上发生性爱的人只是他身边的一个侍从，下一秒就会没了小命。

他待会儿要上楼来跟我到晚安，每天都这样，想白宫里的贵族做的事。我接过温热的牛奶，礼貌的说谢谢，我从来不会叫他爸爸或者父亲，丽兹，我总是这样喊他，像个大人。

我一定是疯了，我想操他，我亲自来，让他被撕裂般的插入，被填满、摩擦，喷射出灼热的液体，被一次又一次羞辱的对待，到达一个又一个高潮……现在光是想象身体就已经开始发热，我的丽兹，妖精。 

他的晚安吻带着薄荷味，而我想到却是他吞下男人精液时的样子，看来是刷过牙的。


	2. 玉藻前（下）

真不敢相信我居然能习惯这样的生活。

跟丽兹在一起住了五年，这样每天早上有三明治的生活在我遇到他之前想都不敢想。我会在吃完早饭之后擦嘴簌口，但也比不上他骨子里的精致优雅，那又怎么样吧，我把所有的表情都埋进杯子里，人尽可夫的妓女。

好吧，我知道自己是个白眼狼，被人家养了这么多年却私底下想着他的样子给自己手活。

“有想要的礼物么？”

“什么？”

“生日礼物，你要成年了。”

我不知道自己的生日，院长没有跟我说过，更别说庆祝了，她讨厌我，能告诉我是哪一年就不错了，我也不知道为什么丽兹会提这个，比较前几年也没有庆祝生日的说法。我瑶瑶头，示意自己没有想法。

“我收养你的那天，你的生日。”他顿了顿，伸手摸了摸我的头，过分亲昵的举动让我很想躲开。

今天是周三，他会带alpha或者beta回家，我所见过的这里的掌权者和富人，托他的福我还能见一见这些害虫的真面目。

“我想要酒。”他很诧异，而我的表情一定是憧憬的，“你会陪我一起的，对吗？”

他当然会。

酒是最好的催情剂，我看着倒在床上面色潮红的omega，他从来不喝酒，似乎偏爱奶制品，细滑的皮肤像蜂蜜，信息素却是青涩的梅子味，这感觉像是街边向恩客招手的女人还是个雏儿。

我如愿以偿的贴上了那张唇，我以为我会很激动，但是没有，这样的动作好像本就应该由我来完成，他是属于我的omega。我能感觉到残留在他口腔里苦辣的酒味，但很醉人，我爱他毫无知觉的舌头，让我掌控他的一切。

手指进入湿滑的身体，很紧，也可能是他下意识的夹紧，一丝丝呻吟溢出唇瓣，这样的唇天生就是伺候人的。

该醒了，挣扎起来才有意思。

尖叫，绝望，一直都往我想象的方向进行。他逃不了，惊恐的泪水不断涌出，他在求我，双腿还夹着我的手指。我凑过去吻干净他滑到腮边的眼泪，然后是唇角，他在颤抖。

有什么好怕的呢？

我把手指抽出来，扯出透明的粘液抹在了他胸口，那些常客每次都会把这里吸的红肿不堪，软软的乳肉变大了不少，乳头也像成熟的樱桃，看得出来他被滋润的很好。我把微硬的乳头含入口中，如汲取他的奶水滋咂作响。

帮我舔。

我把性器伸到他的嘴边，漂亮的眼睛瑟缩的看了我一眼，乖乖的伸出舌尖舔弄渗出液体的前端，我再也控制不住自己的理性，带有攻击性的信息素让床上的人几乎坐不住，只能因着内心的恐惧机械的舔着前端，我却按住他的头不断的把性器往里送，看着他痛苦的想摆脱只会让人更加兴奋。

吐着淫液的下身诱人至极，我按住中间的珍珠时他的喉咙骤然缩紧，你看，天生的妓女，即使是养子也可以玩弄他，让他高潮不止，我把精液射在了他的嘴里，抬手摸着他从嘴角溢出的白液涂抹在艳丽的唇上。他的眼神没有神采，看起来像闯入迷雾的懵懂小鹿，可是明明刚刚才吞下了养子的精液不是吗？

你湿透了，父亲。

我第一次叫他父亲，在床上，手指在吐水的肉穴里快速抽插，他在哭，在浪叫，我知道他快乐极了，像每个alpha或者beta对他做的事，淫荡的身体根本无法受大脑的控制。

无力的身体被我抱在怀里不住的呻吟。

如果你想要，要自己求我。

比我想象的还要顺利，发情的omega什么也顾不上，扶着能止痒的大家伙坐了下去，拼命扭动的腰身不难看出他有多熟练，肉穴绞的很紧，他知道如何取悦床伴，一次又一次无情的进入、摩擦，让他体内的淫液泛滥却被堵在甬道里，红肿的穴口都快要被撕裂开了，但是我知道他的身体却在疼痛中享受着这样的对待。 

我把乱动的臀肉按在大腿上，这个时候我应该破开他的子宫口，操进他的肚子里，看着被顶起的肚皮，我希望他怀孕，那些男人有安全措施，我没有准备这些，所以我的精液填满了他饱胀的生殖腔，让他在高潮中陷入沉睡。

最后一步了，我把项圈和锁链带上了他的脖子和四肢，除了这张床他哪也不能去，丽兹不会有机会再让那些恶心的恩客碰他，他会待在这里做我一个人的母狗，而我，我会让他怀孕，他的饭食都会混杂我的给予。

也许我疯了，但是，说不定他也愿意呢？


End file.
